Silly Boy
by Madame GiGi
Summary: While on her way to deliver papers to the reception room, Makie Sakurabo bumps into Gokudera Hayato. Lets just say things don't go to well and someone ends up in the hospital. IWN! Rated T cos some1 uses bad language. no pairings


It was a peacful day at Nami-chuu. The sun was shining, hibird was singing, and the sakura were being torn down. Yes, a peacful day for Makie Sakurabo,2nd year student. She was on her way to deliver a few items to the reception room down the hall when her phone vibrated in her bra. Seeing as how no one else was around, she dug it out to awnser a text message.  
"if you reply to this, then I know you're still alive."  
*Asa-kun

Makie giggled at the text and replied confirming that she was indeed alive. She was about to press send when she bumped into a large mass. All she caught was silver hair before she fell backwards.

"Oww.." She looked up at class 2-B's Gokudera Hayato. He looked at her with an angry scowl.  
Obviously he wasn't going to help her up so she got up on her own. She stood up and apologized, picking up the open file of papers that had been knocked out of her hand.

"Just watch where you're going, stupid woman." Gokudera deliberatly bumped her shoulder knocking the open file out of her hand again, this time spiling its contents everywhere."

'OH HELL NO!!!' Infuriated, Makie turned around and agitatedly began, "excuse me?!" Gokudera turned around, an annoyed expression played his face. "What," he asked sharply.

"You knocked these out of my hand! I think you should help me pick them up, like the gentleman I know you are."

Hayato sighed exasperatedly and continued to walk wherever he was going. Makie picked up a pencil and chucked it at his octopus-shaped head.

He spun around, angry.

"You should watch where you're going, silly boy."

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you idiot?! Don't you know I'll smoke your ass!?" He shouted at her in reply.

Makie responded with a request of, "Please Do!!"

The pair stood face to face, Gokeudera stood a few feet back with dynamite in his left hand. He lit it with a lighter and threw it at her. But before it could explode, she grabbed it and stuck the flaming end into her mouth to disable it. Gokuddera stood shocked at the crazy chick before him. She proceeded by clenching down the wick and ripping it off,  
sending gun powder flying on herself and toward Gokudera. Little be known, Makie was on the student council and had confiscated her share of items ion her day. And quick on the draw, she pulled out a ligter and ignughted the dust.

From outside, all that was seen was a rew windows being blown out in a huge explosion on the second floor of a middle school. The strangest one in Namimori.

With the papers long forgotten, Makie and Gokudera lay dazed in the hallway. Thats when they heard, Hibari's theme. She shot up, fightened and injured, she franically thought of a way to make herself seem innocent and blame the bomber-boy. As the fuuki inchou grew louder, she was putting the papers out.

"Hah? What do we have here? A couple of trouble makers?" asked an annoyed yet curious voice.

The two slowly looked Hibari in the face as he whipped out his tonfas.

"I'm going to punish you by biting you to death."

And with that, both Makie Sakurabo, and Gokudera Hayato, got their asses smoked. Hibari collected her papers and tossed the two in front of a hospital before leaving.

Back in the hallway....

A buzzing was heard from Makie's cell phone on vibrate. It was another text message from Asa.  
"I guess you didn't make it. I'll arrange your funeral, just like I promised."  
*$-kun

------------------------------------------

Done ------------------------------------------

Author's Note

I want to start out with, I don't dislike Gokudera, its just, he's a jerk. I don't know what came over me when I thought of this. I was listening to Haru's singing with my older brother and sister playing spyro in the background, and doing research on horses.

Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it.

"ke hano, hano may ni! Takanami, hanete, aAH! Tennjana asu!"  
-some of Haru's singing from the soundtrack Its titled kita no dangerous. 


End file.
